Unattainable Perfection
by MagikMuggle
Summary: Lily Evans isn't perfect. Not one bit. In fact she is one of the most maddening people that I know.some may call her an intolerable know-it-all. One-shot


**A.N. Disclaimer- i do not own harry potter, or obviously I'd be filthy rich by now **** Read and Review!**

Lily Evans isn't perfect. Not one bit. In fact she is one of the most maddening people that I know.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

She is loud and full of herself…

_James was walking over to Lily in the common room "Hey, Evans! Will you−"_

"_NO POTTER! FOR THE LAST TIME! I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!"_

"−_help me with my Charms homework…" James looked amused, making Lily twist her face into an even more prominent scowl._

"_Potter, we both know that is __**not**__ what you were asking" she crossed her arms defensively over her chest. James smirked and shook his head. _

"_Wishful thinking, love" James winks at her in an alluring manner. "You know what they say… people hear what they __**want **__to hear" and with a final glance at her, he walks away with a new bounce in his step, leaving Lily flabbergasted on the couch._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

She always has to win…

"_NO WAY! You cheated! There is not a chance in the world that __**you **__got O in potions… what did you do, confund Slughorn?" Lily cried indignantly when she spotted Potter's grades._

"_Merlin Evans, calm down! It was probably a fluke…" James claimed, although he full-well knew it wasn't. James had studied for an entire week, just to impress Lily, although it seemed to have the opposite effect._

"_Then you should take the test again! You should get the grade you deserve, it isn't fair on others."_

_James frowns at her. "you mean it isn't fair on __**you**__."_

"_well yeah, everyone knows that I actually __**try **__in potions, unlike you" she replied snootily._

_James ruffled his hair in surrender; nothing was good enough for this girl! "Blimey Evans, way to be a mood-killer" He shrugs when he hears the definite harrumph coming from her when he turns around to walk away._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

She says hates Quidditch … yet she uses it when it suits her whims and fancies (a.k.a. Amos Diggory.. Bleh)

"_Lily! Lily, wait up" Amos Diggory hollered as he ran to catch up with Lily. "I was wondering if…"_

"_Hi Amos! What's up?" Lily smiled at him openly._

"_Umm… " He looked nervous and started fidgeting with his tie. "I have Quidditch practice tonight, for the match against Gryffindor, do you think that I could postpone the prefect meeting? we can get some extra practice in if we stay out longer."_

_Lily's face crumples in thought, "Sure! No problem, have fun at practice" She walks off with a deliberate swing in her hips. _

"_What was that! __**I **__had Quidditch practice yesterday, and she refused to let me off 2 minutes of head duties!" James complained to Remus._

"_That my dear prongs, is the art of womanising" Sirius responds in a wise all-knowing manner. _

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

She is demeaning and plain unpleasant in the mornings…

"_Good Morning, sleepyhead" Alice, Lily's roommate chirps, "Time to rise and shine!"_

_Lily woke up immediately, looked at the clock and started to frantically gesture at Alice, at first mumbling incoherently, then progressed to "ALICE LYDIA PREWWET! WHAT ON EARTH POSSESSED YOU TO WAKE ME UP AT THIS UNHOLY HOUR? YOU ABSOLUTE COW! YOU INSUFFERABLE−" _

_The entire Gryffindor common room could hear Lily's tirade, which lasted around an hour. When it finally ended the sound of stomping was heard from the girl's dormitory. A dishevelled-looking Lily Evans searched the common room for a victim. Conveniently enough, a certain messy-haired boy was lounging, unsuspectingly and in slumber, on the couch._

_Lily grinned evilly and muttered under her breath. "Rictusempra" _

_James bolted up from the couch to land on the floor, rolling with unsurpassable laughter "What−? Who−! Ahhhh….!" _

_Lily smirked with self-satisfaction and marched up the stairs to go back to sleep._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

She has a terrible taste in friends…

_Lily searched everywhere for Sev, she just couldn't find him. She wandered down_ to_ the one-eyed witch statue by the stairs to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom._

"_Mudblood" someone murmured behind her. Lily whipped around to find Avery and Mulciber looking at her with disgust "what are you doing here? Besides trying to spread your muggle germs, that is."_

" _I− I was searching for−"_

"_Me?" The greasy haired slytherin stepped out from behind the statue, with an identical expression to his fellow house mates " whatever for ,your majesty, Head-Girl? Finally decided to check up on what the big, bad slytherins are up to?" Avery sniggered, while Mulciber maintained the disgusted look._

"_Sev, why are you talking to me this way?"_

"_I'll talk to you however I like, __**mublood**__" Lily's eyes started to tear up dejectedly, while she turned on her heel and silently shuffled away._

_James, having witnessed the scence approached Lily warily " Evans, you don't need him, you've got other good friends out there" he scratched his neck awkwardly "like me"_

_Lily's eyes snapped up and she icily replied " No thanks, __**Potter**__. I'll make friends like you when hell freezes over, or when McGonagall decides to let her hair down, which-ever comes last"_

"_That can be arranged" James winked mischievously, in attempt to cheer Lily up despite her attitude "So see you tomorrow, my dear __**friend**__"_

"_You are insufferable" Lily huffed and marched off further down the hall-way._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

No, Lily Evans certainly wasn't perfect. She had her quirky flaws, but it made her real.

She is an over-confident, competitive, manipulating witch with a slightly cruel disposition towards people who wake her up before noon at weekends… some may call her an intolerable know-it-all. They are wrong

She is my intolerable know-it-all.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

**A****.N. I might do another chapter on what Lily thinks of James, what'd ya think? Good? Bad? Feel free to review ( by that I mean reviews are expected!) thanks for readingg Mag xxx**


End file.
